User talk:Kaf2cute
Welcome Hi, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kaf2cute page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Destiney the Hedgehog (Talk) 00:44, 2011 June 27 I made the pic. --Stepping into the shadow of a young gal........ The Mystery Mew Mew is I! 01:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) There will be a mystery Mew Mew at the end of the Platinum Mew Mew story. She has the same name as me! (Of course, she is me.) --Stepping into the shadow of a young gal........ The Mystery Mew Mew is I! 01:10, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you mean the background? It was there when I got the pic. --Stepping into the shadow of a young gal........ The Mystery Mew Mew is I! 15:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I made it on Paint, BTW. --Stepping into the shadow of a young gal........ The Mystery Mew Mew is I! 15:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, forget it. I don't want to argue, and it seems we're arguing. --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Stepping into the shadow of a young gal........']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'The Mystery Mew Mew is I!']] 17:28, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh of course you can post your fanfictions! All fanficts are allowd as long as they have a basic plot around Mews and follow the Maturity borderline of Everyone 10+. [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Passion, Desire...']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' Get up, Get up, Getup, Burning Love!]] 20:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) One question: what did Chloe's father do in the last town she lived in? --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'''Believing is stronger than anything]] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Splash Dream! Prayers are like an arrow']] 12:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking that what he did was very, very bad. And it was! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Believing is stronger than anything']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Splash Dream! Prayers are like an arrow']] 21:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) It's Chloe's theme! There has to be at least one connection to her! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Believing is stronger than anything']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Splash Dream! Prayers are like an arrow']] 21:40, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :D Sure! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Believing is stronger than anything']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Splash Dream! Prayers are like an arrow']] 21:41, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I deleted my previous message because I thought you were talking about the ~Bad Romance~ one. Anyway, it was good. --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Believing is stronger than anything']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Splash Dream! Prayers are like an arrow']] 13:29, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but mostly I do things myself. --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Believing is stronger than anything']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Splash Dream! Prayers are like an arrow']] 21:17, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't actually know. :( --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Your genes are....']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Calling.']] 14:00, August 17, 2011 (UTC) What am I doing that makes you think that? --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Your genes are....']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Calling.']] 22:53, August 18, 2011 (UTC) #Of course. Everyone does the robot thing. #Kaze no message is not any of my Mews's theme. It's just a song sang in one of the episodes of my show. I hope that explains it. --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Your genes are....']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Calling.']] 23:31, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, I made a pic of Chloe out of boredom. And because I'm nice! :) --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Ha ha ha, I'm invisible!']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Drat, you can see me now.....']] 19:07, September 3, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome :) --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Ha ha ha, I'm invisible!']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Drat, you can see me now.....']] 19:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but which one? I mean, I actually have a LOT of OCs. --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Ha ha ha, I'm invisible!']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Drat, you can see me now.....']] 19:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) These are all my Mew Mews and the animals they're infused with. Kiti Pāru (Spotted Leopard) Purachima Rittsu (Violet Lorikeet) Tsuki Diayamondo (Spectacled Porpoise) Rubī Taimā (Golden Lion Tamarin) Sūzan Safaia (Great Plains Wolf) Māku Kerā (Arctic Wolf) Shinshia Pāru (American Chinchilla) Kurisutīna Benjamin (Abyssinian Cat) Ai Hōseki (Ringnecked Parakeet) Ao Kawa (Harbour Porpoise) Reddo Kēki (Roloway Monkey) Ierō Sanī (Arctic Wolf) Zhú gāo kǎo lā (Emporer Penguin) Eimī Benjamin (Iriomote Wildcat) Meisu Arumajiro (Spotted Leopard) Reishī Kerā (Violet Lorikeet) Ame Kerā (Violet Lorikeet) Ofīria Xià-pí-luó (Spectacled Porpoise) Kerī Berurittsu (Golden Lion Tamarin) Hiatari Berurittsu (Golden Lion Tamarin) Roripop Purando (Great Plains Wolf) Janīn Yushi (American Chinchilla/Afghan Hound) I don't have pics for Maku, Roripop or Janin yet. --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Ha ha ha, I'm invisible!']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Drat, you can see me now.....']] 19:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'Ha ha ha, I'm invisible!']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Drat, you can see me now.....']] 22:14, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I kind of figured. I wasn't there to stop him because I was away at camp..... -.- --[[User:Christinahorst.2018|'If you're a Mew Mew and you know it,']] [[User talk:Christinahorst.2018|'Get out there and save the Earth! ~Nyan!']] 00:33, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but may I ask if there's a reason behind that? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog|''' GO QB! GO QB!]] 12:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll get to it soon as I can. I'll be bust tonight so probably tomorrow. Okay? [[User:Destiney the Hedgehog|'Break Dancin Alien! ']] [[User Talk:Destiney the Hedgehog| GO QB! GO QB!''']] 20:47, December 9, 2011 (UTC)